I'm Not Him
by Kiara-LeighSparrow
Summary: She has seen his pain, though she can't do anything about it. She is the only one who can see it, or maybe there is someone else who can? Will they be able to help save him? All He knows is that he won't become like him. Please R&R Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters from Inu Yasha. It all belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Though Aiyanna is my character.

Okay, That's all, enjoy. ^-^

I'm Not Him

Prologue

She watched his pain, his suffering. She was the only one who could see it. She knew him completely, more than anyone else. Even if on the outside he always wore such a stoic, hard and emotionless expression. It was all a mask, that proud mask to not allow anyone to see what he truly was on the inside. He was broken, lonely and he was destroyed. No one but she could see it, no one but her could feel it...Though she could not help him, he did not allow her to. He would protect her from everything. He would protect her from such suffering. There was no way that he would let himself drag her down so that she was suffering. He wanted better for her, for his little girl. But...she could see it, even if he tried to protect her from everything...yet she knew that she could not help him, could not take away his pain.

The only time that he ever was truly happy was when he was with her, when he was staring into her eyes that looked so much like his. She knew that she was his pride and joy, the only thing that kept him tied to this world. She knew that she was his life...the only thing in his life that mattered. But she knew...that there was still...something that he was missing. Oh, how she wished she could fill the void in his heart. Oh how she wished that she could heal the broken, shattered pieces of that icy heart. The heart that only melted in her presence.

"Daddy..." She whispered into his ear, her voice filled with nothing but love as the small child nuzzled his cheek as he held her to his chest.

"What is it, my pup?" He asked her as he ran his fingers through her long silver hair, staring down at the little girl who looked so much like himself. She was perfect, in every sense of the word.

"I love you..." She whispered before she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her fathers warm and protective embrace.

"I love you too, My little girl." He whispered as she fell asleep, a small smile gracing his perfect lips as he closed his amber eyes, remembering his own childhood and all that he had suffered. He swore that he would never treat his daughter, his little pup the way his father treated him. He knew that she was everything to him and he also knew that he would not become him, he would not become his father...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Though Aiyanna is mine.

I'm Not Him

Chapter One

_The young dai youkai cried out in pain as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, panting as blood poured from the slash in his shoulder. Tears welled up in his amber eyes as he glanced up at his father, the magnificent Lord of The Western Lands. His back was turned to the child as a disapproving noise escaped the great demon's throat. _

"_You're still too weak. You are never going to get stronger like this." His father scoffed. Sesshomaru's amber eyes grew wide as he glanced up at his father. He frowned and his face filled with hurt as he struggled to get back onto his feet. _

"_But father, I am trying my hardest. But...you will always be stronger than me." He tried to reason with the older dai youkai. He really had been fighting to the best of his ability, though he was still only a small child and his father was the most powerful being he had ever known. He could not fathom ever being able to compete with him. He managed to get onto his feet and glanced up in disbelief at his father's words. He sniffled as he tried to hold back his tears._

_A low growl escaped the Lord's throat and he whipped around, striking his son hard, sending him flying through the air. Sesshomaru cried out as he landed in a heap on the ground. _

"_You are pathetic. You are the heir to these lands. We do not cry." He hissed in an icy tone and then sighed as he turned around once again. "I give up. I'll train you again when you aren't are sniffling weakling." Inu Taisho muttered and walked away without another word. _

_Sesshomaru's amber eyes grew wide as he quickly got up to his feet. He reached out for his father, who continued to walk away from his son. "Father! Please...don't leave me!" He cried as tears began to run down his cheeks..._

It had been many, many years ago since then, and truth be told Sesshomaru had become a ruthless, cold blooded killer. He had learned not to cry, that emotions were for the week. He had learned to keep everything he felt, all the pain and turmoil hidden and locked deep within the depths of his soul, the soul that was dying bit by bit as the years past.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he stared up at the moon, sitting against a tree as his little daughter slept in his lap. He ran his fingers gently through the child's hair as his amber eyes swirled with many emotions, though his expression otherwise was cold, stoic, calm...the mask he had grown so accustomed to wear. It was his father's fault..._all_ of it. It was his fault why he despised humans. It was his fault why he did not know compassion, or how to feel for others. His coldness, his icy, yet shattered and broken heart was all his _father's_ fault. Yet...when he'd died he had left him the sword of healing, Tenseiga. It truly had confused him. His father was the one who had taught him cruelty, taught him that having feelings was weak.

Another sigh escaped the demon lord's lips as he glanced down at the sleeping pup who was lying against him, her youthful face a faint hint of a smile appeared on his hautingly beautiful face. He could not fathom how a father could treat their child so, the way his father had treated him. His little Aiyanna was the most precious thing in the world and there was no way he could harm her in any way. He would never be his father. Never.

There was a rustle in the bushes nearby and Sesshomaru's amber eyes glanced in that direction, his eyes narrowing as he held his daughter close to him, in a protective manner. When he saw that it was the miko that always travelled with his pathetic hanyou of a brother, a silver brow quirked as he watched her with interest. What was she doing all the way out here?

Kagome's bright blue eyes suddenly widened and she blinked nervously as her eyes rested on the silver haired demon. She had to admit she had been completely stunned, not expecting to run into him. She gave him a nervous smile as she took a few steps closer to him. It had been quite a long time since she had seen the demon lord.

"Hello Sesshomaru, It's been a long time since I've seen you." The miko said with the smile still on her features. Her eyes suddenly grew wide in awe as she saw the little child who was resting soundly in his arms. 'Wow...she's adorable...is...is she Sesshomaru's daughter?' She wondered in shock.

The demon lord just watched her, a curious look in his amber eyes as he watched her. It indeed had been quite a while since he had seen the young woman. It also interested him quite a bit that he could not smell the hanyou anywhere near by. What was the miko doing out her, and all alone it seemed?

"I agree. It has been a while." The demon said in his usual calm, stoic voice as he closed his amber eyes for a moment. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked. The dai youkai did not know why he asked, it was not like he cared. Maybe he was simply curious. As he watched the human, he suddenly noticed the...tortured look that was glittering in her blue eyes.

"Oh...I got lost..." The human said and laughed nervously as she glanced away from the demon. In truth, she had just caught Inu Yasha with Kikyo and stormed off, after having an argument with the hanyou that ended up with him lying in a ditch in the ground after her numerous sit commands. The demon lord smirked knowingly.

"You caught that pathetic whelp with the dead woman again, did you not?" Sesshomaru apparently knew a lot more than he lead on. Kagome just blinked in embarrassment as a small blush filled her cheeks. She remained silent as she hung her head. 'He hit the nail on the head...' The miko thought in shock. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, the young woman glanced up curiously.

"Sesshomaru...is that your..." Kagome began to ask, though Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Daughter? Yes...She is my daughter. Why do you ask?" The demon lord asked her as he watched her intently. Kagome just shook her head slightly, looking rather awkward.

"Oh...I was just wondering is all. She's beautiful." She said in a soft tone. Sesshomaru just nodded in agreement as she glanced down at the sleeping child and stroked her cheek for a moment.

"Yes...she is." He said, in a voice barely above a whisper.


End file.
